Tod Waggner
Tod Waggner is one of the survivors of the Flight 180 disaster in Final Destination. He is also Alex Browning's best friend. Tod was the first survivor of Flight 180 to die. Biography Tod was born on November 15th, 1982, and lived in Mt. Abraham, New York with his parents, Jerry and Linda Waggner, and older brother, George. He and George have been friends with Alex since childhood, and have also been his classmates since then. Tod attended Mt. Abraham High School, and was one of the students qualified for the school's annual field trip to Paris. Final Destination Tod boarded Flight 180 with Alex, and had to push him along a few times, because Alex repeatedly stopped after having a feeling that something bad was going to happen. After Alex had a premonition that the plane would explode, George instructed Tod to go check on him, and Tod witnessed the plane explode shortly after. The Waggners blamed Alex for George's death, and his friendship with Alex became distant. A month after the incident, he gave a farewell speech at the memorial service for the Flight 180 victims, where he also made plans to go on trip with Alex, after his father got over George's death. 'Death' That night, when Tod uses the bathroom the toilet begins to leak. When he finishes water flows across the floor, and almost makes him slip several times. As he takes the clothes off a clothesline over the bathtub, he slips on the puddle of water, and falls into the bathtub. The clothesline wraps around his neck, and slowly begins to suffocate him. Tod struggles to get up due to the shampoo and conditioner spilling into the tub, and the wire begins to tighten around his neck. In a panic, he attempts to reach for a pair of scissors on top of the sink, but he is unable to reach them, and dies soon after. After his body goes limp, the water slides back across the floor and under the toilet, covering death's tracks. When his death is ruled a suicide, the Waggners blame Alex, believing that he caused Tod's guilt over George's death. Signs/Clues * A skeleton figurine hanging in a noose is among the toys scattered around Alex's room. * On the plane, Tod performs a gesture saying he'd hang himself if Alex changed seats with Blake and Christa. * When Tod plugs in his radio, the song that plays is "Rocky Mountain High" by John Denver, who died in a plane crash. * Tod sees a rippling shadow in his bathroom mirror. * Right before Tod's death, Alex picks up a shred of a magazine that reads "Tod". * During his strangulation, Tod looks out into the bathroom and notices the dolls on the shelf seem to be smiling, as though they're pleased at the fact that he's dying. *Ironically Tod's name is German for Death ''Final Destination 2'' Tod was mentioned in Final Destination 2 by Kimberly Corman, a survivor of the Route 23 pileup. She reveals that one day she went to a mall with her mother and was following her to the parking lot, but got distracted by a news report on Tod's death. Her mother was shot afterwards by thugs who attempted to steal her car, and had Kimberly stayed with her, she most likely would've been killed as well. Appearances *''Final Destination'' (portrayed by Chad Donella) *''Final Destination (novel)'' *''Final Destination 2 (in a photo) (portrayed by Chad Donella) *Final Destination 2 (novel)'' (in a photo) *''The Final Destination (opening credits) (CGI image, not actor) Trivia *Tod is the first survivor of the series to die in terms of theatrical release. *Tod's death is among those showcased in a montage shown at the beginning of ''The Final Destination. *Tod's death is also referenced in the opening of Final Destination 5 by showing a pair of scissors flying in the background. Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Category:Victims of Flight 180